


Nothing Is Here

by SpasticCat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover Of Reality Realm And Game Realm, Different Realms, Gen, Story That Is Made Just For Fun And Suspense, Will Come Up With Plot As I Go, You Will See What I Mean In The Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticCat/pseuds/SpasticCat
Summary: What if the characters you control in Dead By Daylight are real in another Realm and everything you do with them in the game is what they do in that Realm, but the way they provoke it is different. What will happen if the developers added a new feature with a hidden secret that only the players and characters can solve in their own ways? What if this secret is how to get an ending for the game characters. Will they somehow be able to leave the Entity's grasp with some unknown force controlling them along with a few mysterious allies? Or will they all die and no longer exists? Only time and fate will tell.





	Nothing Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted any fandom stories, or just stories in general, in this site. SO I decided, why not work on a Dead By Daylight story since I am 'hooked' onto the game itself. Though like I said in the tags, I do not really have a plot for this story besides a summarization of what will eventually happen. So for now, they will mainly be normal trials with suspense as fillers until the actual plot will be revealed. So Hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I just finished up today! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I posted any fandom stories, or just stories in general, in this site. SO I decided, why not work on a Dead By Daylight story since I am 'hooked' onto the game itself. Though like I said in the tags, I do not really have a plot for this story besides a summarization of what will eventually happen. So for now, they will mainly be normal trials with suspense as fillers until the actual plot will be revealed. So Hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I just finished up today! ^-^

Far away from home and life itself, three men ran through a forest clearing. Thick fog chokes their lungs as they desperately dodged the oncoming velocity of hatchets being thrown at them, the owner of these hatchets is not seen, but can be heard distants away in the fog behind them. They ran and dodge just to repeat it again; finally, after what felt like ages but only minutes later, one of the men dressed in a green veteran attire with a cigarette resting between his lips blurted out to the others, “How fucking long does it take for this bitch to run out of hatchets?!”

“I do not know Bill!” said the man dressed in white, “She should have ran out a while ago, must be a new perk or something!”

“This is bull-fricken horseshit! First zombies and now crazy megalomaniacs that can’t die! What’s next? A fuckin dragon?!” Bill shouted in annoyance, addressing more to the Huntress and Entity rather than to the other survivors. Bill turned his face back towards the man in white and asks, “What the fuck is she doing right now?! Checking the weather??!”

The man in white looks around as he just barely dodged another hasty throw of an hatchet that was aimed for his back, with the map in his hand, he catches the glimpse of the female’s aura next to a generator approximately 50 feet to the left of them. “Claudette is working on the last generator right now! She should be done pretty soon!”

“Pretty soon my ass!” Bill exclaims as he too dodged an ongoing hatched. It measly scratched the side of his ribcage. “Dwight, once she is done, get your hauling ass over to the farthest gate while me and Jake go towards the gate to our right! Claudette will obviously go towards the left gate and we need to be sure that all of us will make it out alive this time! Whoever the Huntress follows will better be good at dodging more than just one fuckin hatchet at a time, she may be an expert at hatchet throwing, but I’ll be damned if she wasn't trying her hardest during this entire time!”

Dwight frantically nodded as he dodged yet another hatchet, this time striking his right sleeve as he hears the whistle of the wind passing through the blade of the hatchet. Luckily, only the cloths was torn off. If it was any closer, his arm would be severely wounded.

Two full seconds later, a loud alarm embowled the entire forest grounds and the men watched as each gate glows brightly in the distance before disappearing within the thick fog. It is time. Dwight immediately ran to his left where both Claudette and the gate was seen, Bill and Jake ran to the gate on the right. As he hastily ran, he hears heavy footsteps not far from behind, the Huntress is following him. He dodged as a hatchet flew by him and dodged again as another brushed passed the left side of him, she is getting dangerously serious now. He hoped and prayed for whoever god that exists to have Claudette finish opening the door before he reaches the gate.

As if his prayers were answered, he sees the gate opening ahead of him about twenty feet away, and Claudette looking at him from the entranceway in worry. “Go!” Dwight shouted and Claudette took his message to heart and ran into the mist beyond the gate. His heart ran in anticipation as he dodged five more hatchets, the entrance of the gate flung past him. Right before reaching the mist, Dwight felt something sharp slashed against his back. He yelped in pain but did not stop running until he finally made it past the mist barrier. After taking a harsh stop, he turned around clutching his side in pain as he looked towards the pathway of the barrier. The Huntress yelled out in annoyance and stood there watching him for a moment before turning around in anger, storming away past the gate and deep into the forest until there is nothing left but fog. He smiled and turned towards camp.

Bill watched as Claudette was walking back and forth hesitantly while twiddling her fingers. He and Jack arrived at the campsite first surprisingly since Claudette was the closest to the gate compared to anyone else. The only one left is Dwight. “Where’s Dwight? Shouldn't he be here by now?” asked Bill who is staring at Claudette, expecting a straight answer.

Claudette stops in her tracks and looks towards Bill with a worried expression and said, “The Huntress was right behind him. I-I didn't know what to do to help him in that moment. He shouted for me to run, s-so I did. I really hope he is not caught.” Bill stared at her before nodding his head silently. There is nothing that they can do to help Dwight or anyone who is in a trial once they are across the barrier. The only thing they can do is wait and see.

Within a few breaths later, the group can hear someone grunting and the sound of grass and sticks being pressed on as the person comes closer to camp. Immediately they knew who it was. Dwight exhaustively slugged over to the nearest log and was out of breath when he finally sat down. He took a few deep breaths to soothe his exhaustion before finally speaking, still out of breath, “Hu - Huntress nea-nearly got - ten me… Glad y-you al-l made it.” Dwight gave a small smile of accomplishment as he takes in seeing that everyone made it out alive after about twenty tough and gruesome rounds of trials. He swears that the killers are getting even better at finding them than the trials before. He then looks at Claudette and points to his back. “G-got a sm-small scratch o-n my bac-k. Wan-na check it o-out?”

Claudette stares at Dwight with an eyebrow raised before walking over to him. When she approached, she immediately noticed the injury exposed on his back.

“If that is your definition of small, I do not even WANT to know what your definition of big is boy!” She exclaims in a chuckled manner. She knew that he was trying to brighten the mood for everyone, but it seems that Bill and Jake does not find that kind of humor funny. All Bill and Jake did was roll their eyes, not impressed nor care about Dwight’s joke. It kinda does make sense, Bill was a veteran and Jake was living isolated for quite some time now, so it was obvious that situations like this are not so funny to them. They are very serious after all. She hardly ever seen them not so serious and tells a few jokes before going back to being serious again. Trial after trial may have gotten a few people calmer about getting the generators done and running from the killers since that is all they ever do for so long, but Bill and Jake - mostly Bill- have been serious and mostly calm from the start. Was it because of some war Bill had fought in? Jake, in the other hand, is used to the forest more than any other place. The only time he has ever felt nervous by his surroundings was the asylum and suburbs. He is used to hunting some food, so he is good at hiding and sensing his surroundings.

It did not take long until Dwight’s wound was patched up, thank god she kept some medical kits at camp. She then went towards a fallen log in the back row of the campfire and sat down. Silence. Minutes passed but no one spoken a word, the endless trials placed one-after-the-other just made everyone quiet. Waiting for the next round. There used to be conversations about family and friends, as well as home sometimes, but now there is nothing else to say but the trials itself. It is all that was left to talk about. Everyone does not want to think about the homes they were taken from, the trials were the only things that helps them not think about it. At first, they were all determined to leave this realm, but after so long, now they just do not care as much as they used to. Sad isn’t it? Being taken from the place and those you love, determined to get back to your old life, and after so long, you given up and accept that this is your life now. There is nothing here, but survival. Nothing more, nothing less. It hurts, but what can you do? Nothing. Just nothing.

What feels like two hours have passed, Feng and David showed up at the campfire. Now they just have to wait for the others to show up...

 

* * *

 

Far from the Entity’s grasp, in a realm where it never exists, five friends were playing a game. Well more like PLAYED a game. Right now, they just got finished with a round of Dead By Daylight. Christy Mangles who played as the Huntress, Jamie Pundra who played as Dwight, Clemecia Danwell who played as Claudette, Arnold Doewick who played as Jake, and Joseph Mangles who played as Bill were voice chatting on steam. Everyone except for Christy was laughing.

“HAHAHA, O-M-G GIRL!!! YOU GOT JUKED SO HARD!!!” said Joseph as he starts to go through Bill’s bloodweb. His youngest sister, Christy who is practically a 15 year old, was heard screaming in the top of her lungs over the microphone and above his room. It was so obvious that she wanted to win or at least sacrifice someone. He continued laughing until he was out of breath. The only person she hitted was Dwight while everyone else was scratch free. She even used a perk that allows her to throw multiple hatchets at once, but everyone was stacked up with perks to reduce the damage and increase speed. Her perk was a limited time only since the developers of the game wanted to test out different perks for people to use before deciding which ones were to be kept and which ones were to be discarded.

Christy does not always play as the Huntress since the Huntress is her least favorite, but she was convinced to play as her only when she is playing as the killer when going against friends and family. Joseph knew that the reasoning was because everyone can see her as the Huntress due to her good aim at throwing knives and axes, but also it was an ongoing joke as well. They can never live her down after she was caught cosplaying as the Easter bunny two years back.

After minutes of screaming in anger, Christy had finally calmed down and said, “Fuck you all to hell, I am going to bed.” To that she stopped voice chatting and her steam profile said that she is offline. Joseph smiled in glee as he and the others were waiting for a few more friends to show up. It is past bedtime, but it is the holiday so eff it. Plus he is 27, school ain’t doin nothing to him.

Anyway, not only just test perks, but the developers is also going to add a new feature. This feature is a holiday special game mode which allows four to eight survivors against two killers. The survivors can all be the same, but the killers have to be different for the sake of balance. Because two Freddys, two Leather faces, two HillBillys, two Nurses, and two Wraiths-especially with the new update-are overkill. Plus it will be fun going against a combination of killers. Though the feature will be added in about a day or two, depending on when the developers get done with it.

Now, the group of friends are waiting for their other five friends to arrive. Even without Christy, everyone loves to chat about who will be against who in the new feature. The other five friends are Donovan Sings who often plays as Freddy Krueger, Grandy Coreman who often plays as the Doctor, Ellynn May who often plays as the Hag, Sumiko Tai who constantly plays as Feng Min, and Henry Vendal who always plays as Ace Visconti. It normally takes them a hour to log on since they have chores to do on Saturday nights, but luckily it did not take much longer for them to actually join in on the chat.

“Hey, Joseph! Ready to get into a round with a random killer?” Henry said as he just logged into chat. “Just you and me versus a random killer. Us and whoever the other two random survivors are!”

“Henry, I want to join in too,” said Ellynn. “I want to play as Nea this time.”

“Fine, whatever. Us three and a random survivor against a random killer, got it,” responded Henry as he selects Ace Visconti to play as. “I’m going to play as Ace again, what about you Joseph?”

Joseph quietly sits on his rolling chair as he stares at the computer’s screen. He just got done finishing the blood web and leveled Bill up to 48. He spent some time previously on whether or not he will prestige Bill’s level and get the bloody pants design; he knows that he can get the perks back and such over time, but does he really want to do that straight away? Though upon hearing his friend’s question, he decided that he will think about the prestige later on. He answered, “I think I will be playing as David for once. It has been awhile, so it should change up the setting a bit for me.”

To that, the three joined a random trial that had only one survivor joined in, Feng Min. Though the player’s name is 4320SpiderBite, Joseph’s is TrashBandit, Ellynn’s is ForestArtist, and Henry’s is TuffOut. Everyone is ready to start the trial, all except for the killer. As they wait, the friends typed to SpiderBite. Telling jokes and greetings until the killer is finally ready. Every offering is in place. Now all they have to do is wait til the trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my grammar, I am still trying to understand how to use it properly. If you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I will try to make each chapter long, it is just hard to when you are using Google Docs which makes the chapters look long in the first place. One last thing, please excuse my grammar, I am still trying to understand how to use it properly. If you find any mistakes on grammar usage, please let me know. (Also for some odd reason, I see four note sections. I hope that I am the only who sees this, but if not. Please let me know. I am having trouble trying to fix the problem as it is.)


End file.
